Conventionally, in a video camera apparatus according to a standard television system such as NTSC (National Television Systems Committee) or PAL (Phase Alternation by Line), an interlace-scanned image sensing signal is obtained from an image-sensing section and is outputted as a video signal according to a predetermined standard television system. Further, in a video cassette recorder (VCR) or a video tape recorder (VTR) integrated with a camera, which is a so-called camcorder, a solid image sensor performs image sensing operation synchronized with a vertical synchronization signal VD, as shown in FIG. 11, and image sensing charges are read out for every one field as a charge storing period, thereby to obtain an interlace-scanned image sensing signal. Thus, a video signal according to a predetermined standard television system, generated from this image sensing signal is dealt with. In case of dealing with a still image in the camcorder, since two fields of the interlace-scanned image sensing signal form an image corresponding to one frame, a time delay between fields causes deterioration of image quality. Therefore, recording/reproducing of a still image is carried out by converting an interlaced signal into a progressive scan signal.
In contrast, in an electronic still camera specialized for still images, a still image sensing signal with high quality obtained by progressive scanning from a solid image sensor capable of progressive scanning is recorded onto a recording medium.
In a solid image sensor capable of progressive scanning, a still image sensing signal with high quality can be obtained by progressive scanning. However, as shown in FIG. 12, since charge storing is carried out in one frame period, the image is blurred when a moving object is picked up. A problem hence appears in that the image cannot be quite still.
Hence, the present invention has an object of providing a video camera apparatus and an image sensing method capable of obtaining a still image without blurring even when a moving object is picked up as an image with use of a solid image sensor capable of progressive scanning.